


Dramione: A History of Magic

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Omega Draco Malfoy, Omega Verse, Smut, Tumblr Prompts, a/b/o au, alpha hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Dramione Drabble collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dramione dialogue prompt- “You said you wouldn’t leave.”

Hermione chuckled, “Draco love, I have to pee.”

He tightened his grip on her bare waist, “I don’t care he mumbled into his pillow. You Promised.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned over to face him. “You do know that I can’t leave you now right? Even if I wanted to?”

Draco opened his eyes and glared at her. “Ha ha,” he grouched, lifting her hand and placing gentle kisses along her knuckles, carefully avoiding her engagement _and_ the wedding ring that he’d slipped on earlier that day, “like you’d ever want to leave me Mrs. Malfoy. I know you’re eternally happy to have bound our souls together, you can protest all you want.”

Hermione grinned and dropped a kiss on the corner of his mouth before she slipped out of his arms and scampered, naked, across their room to the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We have Nutella and we have bacon."

She was blinking innocently up at him, her hands toying with the hem of his old quidditch jersey which came to a stop halfway down her thighs, one shoulder bare as it slipped and he couldn’t help himself, he lunged across the tiny kitchen of her apartment and lifted her into his arms and lay her down under him on the kitchen table.

“Nutella now,” he rasped against her ear as he ground his erection against her, “bacon later.”

Hermione whimpered and Draco relished the way she gulped as he opened the jar, never taking his eyes off her, dipped two fingers in and scooped out a generous amount before he tugged the shirt up, smeared the chocolate across her left breast and knelt foward to lick it clean.

Hermione arched off the table. “Fuck Draco,” she hissed, letting her legs fall open and winding one hand into her boyfriend’s hair as he licked and nipped at sucked her chest. She could feel him grinning and whined when he wandlessly pinned her arms above her head so that she was stretched almost naked against the table unable to do anything except

When he was sure he’d gleaned every drop of hazelnutty goodness from her, he dropped to his knees and groaned at the sight of her spread open and - She was so fucking wet, so fucking wound up from their foreplay that she was dripping. He dipped his head and swiped his tongue up the length of her slit and groaned.

“Fuck baby,” he moaned, resting his head against the inside of her thigh as he worked his finger’s back into the jar of nutella, “you taste so good, it’s almost a waste to -”

He broke off, when he spread the chocolate across her cunt and she inhaled sharply. He used his fingers to spread it thoroughly across her clit before he leaned forward and lapped at her, his tongue delicately flicking against her clit as he cleaned her up. 

She was a writhing mess, her hips grinding against his face, silently begging for more as his name fell repeatedly from her lips in gasps and grunts and moans and-

“DRACO” she exclaimed, breaking free of her bonds and gripping both hands in his hair as she came. Draco graoned and dipped his tongue into her opening as she did and sucked her clit hard until she was quietly whimpering from the sensation and released her hands from his hair. 

He smirked and gently laved his tongue over her once, then twice before he placed a gentle kiss on her clit and lifted himself from his knees and leaned over her.

“Bacon now?” He grinned down at her.

Her eyes fluttered open, she lifted a trembling hand to cup his jaw and shook her head smirking.

“No,” she murmured, “my turn now.”

Draco’s cock throbbed and he groaned as his head dropped down to rest in the crook of her neck.

Hermione laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Are you SURE I can’t punch him in the face?”  
> “Yes.”  
> “What if I just break his nose a little?”

“Granger” Draco grinned, pulling Hermione onto his lap and nuzzling his head into her hair when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “speaking from experience, even I think that would be a harsh punishment.”

Hermione turned to glare at him, “but look how much sense it knocked into you.”

Draco rolled his eyes, she always did like to bring that little fact up, “yes well i’m sure I would have seen the error of my ways and convinced my parents to defect even without you assaulting me.”

Hermione snorted, “I love you.”

Draco smirked, and hummed his agreement into her neck, “what did he say anyway that made you want to give him _the malfoy special_?”

Hermione’s face fell, a scowl marring her cute face, “he said I looked like a whale.”

She almost fell onto the floor, Draco stood so quickly.

“Forget what I said” he growled, helping to settle his heavily pregnant wife onto the chair he’d just vacated, “You should definitely have punched him in the face.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "wait. I didn't mean that. Please, come back"

Draco smirked at his girlfriend from where he stood at the floo, a handful of floo powder already half thrown into the empty fireplace, “are you sure Granger?”

She huffed at him from where she’d been laid out on the couch all day, wrapped up in half a dozen blankets, with a box of tissues and Crookshanks to keep her warm, a box set of Keeping up with the Kardashians to keep her entertained.

She hadn’t expected Draco to hop through the floo atfive o’clock with hot soup and cake, had been right at the edge of falling into a deep sleep when he’d sat beside her and stroked her mess of curls from her sweaty, feverish face and had promptly told him to fuck off in her dosing state.

_“I’ll just be going then love” he sighed dramatically, sitting up from where he’d been beside her and jolting her into awareness._

“Don’t be a prat Malfoy” she mumbled, not sure whether she was upset that he might actually leave her or hat he didn’t appear to be leaving the goodies he’d brought with him.

He snorted, but deposited the powder back in her pot and crossed the room to her, toeing his shoes off and slipping onto the couch beside her and breathing her in when she turned and pressed her face against his chest, her hot breath against his skin giving his crotch unrealistic expectations for the evening.

“It’s not funny” he grumbled when he felt her giggling quietly against him.

“It is” she croaked, pressing herself against him and his erection a little bit tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Quit stalling. Where’s your father?”

Draco’s smirk faltered and he knelt by his wife’s side and clutched her hand as another contraction rippled through her body.

“I’m sorry love” he said quietly, carefully acknowledging the delicate state the love of his life was in, “I don’t think he’s coming.”

Hermione nodded, and smiled sadly at him, “I’m sorry.”

Draco’s face contorted into confusion at her statement, “Why?”

Hermione stared at him, “I thought you would want him here?”

Draco blinked, “Why? He hasn’t been involved in my, in our lives for five years. The only people i could want here _are here”_ he said jerking his head in the direction of the door where his mother, Potter, Pansy, Theo, Blaise and an army of Weasleys were waiting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Forget it. You fucking suck.”

“Granger!” Draco called, startling the ministry colleagues who’d just watched their most recent screaming match, into moving as he himself moved swiftly after the witch, people dodging out of his way as he stormed into an empty board room after her and threw up a series of complicated wards.

“I think you’ll find you’re the one who sucks in this relationship _Hermione”_ Draco drawled sarcastically, stepping forward and coming to rest between his girlfriends legs.

Hermione smirked up at him, loosening his tie in the process, “I’m horny” she shrugged.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes I wonder where I’d be without you.” “Dead, probably.”- This is a hansy prompt but.....

Harry tilted his head in thought for a few moments before he nodded, “That’s…that’s probably true,” he conceded.

Pansy rolled her eyes and brought up her compact mirror, angling it so that she could see around the corner they were currently hiding behind. “It’s clear. You ready?”

Harry smiled grimly but nodded and gripped his wand tightly in one hand and reached for Pansy with the other. 

“You know,” Pansy drawled as they slipped back into the quiet corridor, “It wouldn’t be such a big deal if anyone found out.”

Harry snorted and flicked his eyes to her, “I’m sure.”

Pansy pursed her lips, “It wouldn’t.”

Harry sighed and pulled her into an alcove, just as the sound of tinkling laughter approached, “Pans,” he started, bringing a hand up to gently cup her cheek, “I know you think that but-”

Pansy already knew what he was going to say and shoved him gently in the shoulder with a perfectly manicured finger, “You know they would have turned on you if I hadn’t gotten them out of there,” she accused, “we agreed that I would do it. You know I didn’t want to.”

Harry grasped her finger in his grip and brought her hand to his lips, “I know. I’m sorry.”

Pansy closed her eyes and sighed, “I don’t want to fight,” she murmured.

Harry smiled into her hair, “me either,” he agreed tugging her head up to press a gentle kiss on her lips, “room now,” he murmured. Pansy nodded and pulled him from the alcove without a thought.

Which is how she and Harry tumbled, headfirst, into another couple. When she looked up, her eyes widened in shock at the sight of Draco and -

“GRANGER!”

“HERMIONE!”

“HARRY!”

“POTTER!”

“Oh my God.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds out he is actually descended from Dragons and Hermione is his mate... GO! ;)

He’d always liked his name. Always enjoyed playing with dragons, pretending he was one, that he could fly faster than his firebolt, fly higher than a snitch. His name was in the Hogwarts motto for Merlin’s sake. It was a great name.

He hadn’t realised it was so literal.

Not until his twenty-first birthday, when he’d woken up screaming.

His mother had burst into his room and stopped dead at the sight of wing’s ripping out of his back and talons emerging from his nail beds and scales emerging across his chest and-

She flicked her wand and knocked him out.

* * *

“So,” he gritted out, “you mean to tell me that i am **literally** a dragon. That the Noble House of Black, with all it’s spouting of _Toujours Pur_  is actually not so bloody pure?”

“Language Draco,” she chastised but at his sullen glare Narcissa rolled her eyes and transformed right there in front of him, preening at the way his jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the sight of her - she supposed he’d never seen a real Antipodean Opaleye before.

When he’d swallowed and settled back down amidst his pillows she transformed again and settled herself beside him, her hand coming to rest delicately against his forehead and she felt him relax under her magic.

“I know it’s a lot to take in sweetheart,” she said gently, “but I wasn’t sure you’d ever manifest and well now you have there’s no time to waste.”

Draco eyed her warily, “what do you mean?”

“Well,” she began, shifting nervously, “you see most magical creatures have mates and well you only have-”

“Mate?”

“- until the next eclipse, which unfortunately for us is only six weeks away, and-”

“Mate.”

“-we have to work out who your mate is in that time and convince them that you’re their one true love or -”

“Mate.”

“Yes Darling,” Narcissa smiled, “your mate. Your soulmate. The witch, or wizard,” she rolled her eyes remembering her cousin Sirius’ predicament when he came into his inheritance, “who was made just for you.”

“Wait what do you mean or?” He asked, narrowing his eyes, but Narcissa simply waved her hand, dismissing him.

“So,” she began and Draco was silent and simply continued to stare up at his mother. She nudged him gently, “any ideas of who it might be?”

Draco swallowed.

Oh, he had an idea alright. A pretty, frizzy haired, bossy, doe-eyed idea.

* * *

He didn’t tell his mother his suspicions, though she’d looked at him with her trademark ‘do you think i’m stupid’ look and he knew she knew he knew who it was, or well suspected it to be anyway.

When he traipsed into his office three days later, finally free of the fever dreams that his inheritance had inspired, that found him in a variety of positions with his mate, he found his suspicion leaning over his desk, pencil skirt snug against her ass and knew he was right.

He also knew that he was fucked because even though they might have built up a tentative friendship since they’d been working together there was no way she was going to willingly accept the truth.

“Granger,” he ground out, removing his coat and laying it over his arm so that his erection was hidden, “can I help you?”

“Draco,” she said, jumping back and smoothing the front of her blouse down, “you startled me.”

He sat on his chair and raised an eyebrow. He didn’t think she’d ever called him Draco in his entire life.

“I’m sorry,” he paused, watching her carefully before he made a decision, “Hermione.”

She shivered and it took all his strength not to bound across the desk and take her where she stood.

* * *

The weeks ticked by and Draco found that she was in his office more than her own. Not that he was ungrateful, it was a lot easier for her to find an excuse to spend time in his than it ever would have been for him to spend the same amount of time in her’s. But, it was odd.

She didn’t need to spend that much time pestering him about the latest draft of his defence or how his mother was doing or-

It fell into place when he caught her staring at him, running the tips of her fingers over her lips as she watched him work, her eyes as focused on him as he often found his own focused on her, the smell of her arousal thick in the air.

“You’ve been having the fever dreams too,” he whispered. Her head snapped up and she gulped. Draco fisted his hand when he imagined her swallowing his cock instead.

“I have to go,” she started, standing from the chair she’d been in for the past few hours and practically bolting for the door. When she’d gone and he’d managed to calm down enough he floo’ed home, gathered every single book on dragon mates that his mother had given him, wrapped them up and sent them off to her home, giving his owl strict instructions not to return unless it was with a reply.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMIONE COWORKERS FAKE RELATIONSHIP

The words were out of his mouth before his brain had caught up to what he was saying.

“Oh,” Burton said, lowering the contract he’d been reading to fix Draco with his beady eyes, “well that’s wonderful. Why don’t you bring her along to dinner tomorrow night then and the gala next week. After we sign the Houston contract, well…” he trailed off, looking pointedly at him. 

Draco gulped and nodded.“Of course. Sounds like an great idea sir.”

“Excellent. Well off you go. You have a fiance to inform.”

Draco stood shakily, nodding all the way back to the office he shared with his _fiance_. He glanced at Granger as he passed her desk and waited for her to finish writing before he gave her the good news.

* * *

She agreed to go along with it. Draco wasn’t sure if it was the begging that had finally won her over or if she was genuinely shocked at the position their boss had put him in.

_“How would you feel if it were you? If you were being passed over for a promotion because you weren’t in a relationship? Because your boss thought that just because you devoted yourself to well, yourself, that that made you any less qualified for a job you knew you could do in your sleep?”_

“How long do we have to stay?” She murmured when he passed her another glass of wine.

“Until the end I’m afraid Granger.”

She rolled her eyes. “You know, if we’re supposed to be engaged you could really try calling me by my given name.”

Draco blinked at her and when she raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow he swallowed and nodded. “Sorry Gran- Hermione.”

He pretended not to notice her shiver. But it kept him up the rest of the night after they’d said goodnight, anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco realizes that Hermione is pregnant before she realizes

Hermione watched her husband set the tray of tea and biscuits down on the coffee table over the edge of her book and scowled.

He was doing it again.

Coddling her. Bringing her things that she didn’t need or particularly want, though that chocolate digestive did look incredibly appealing right now and -

She refrained from reaching across for it and focused her attention back to Ginny’s autobiography. Her friend had retired from her position as Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and dove right into writing a tell all book. But as much as she loved Ginny, she still couldn’t understand the appeal of quidditch.

“You’re up to something,” she murmured after a few moments when Draco had done nothing more than sit back in his chair with his own tea, a chocolate digestive of his own halfway to his mouth.

He bit into it - Hermione hated that he had one and she didn’t - chewed, swallowed a mouthful of tea and then mumbled something quietly. He didn’t say anything else.

* * *

People were constantly reminding Draco that he was married to the brightest witch of their age.

**ALWAYS.**

Which is why it was so amusing to Draco that he knew she was pregnant when she so clearly didn’t.

He had, after all, watched his mother go through no less than a dozen pregnancies when he was a child, all of which unfortunately, never resulted in anything other than his mother holed up in her bedroom for a few weeks and his father spending longer and longer hours at the ministry.

So when he woke up two weeks ago and heard his wife retching over the toilet bowl he knew why. They had been trying after all, or well Hermione had stopped taking her contraceptive potion every morning so that when they inevitably ended up naked and sweaty across either one of their desks later on that day there was a chance they would get pregnant.

But it wasn’t until he heard that wretched noise that the seriousness of the situation hit him. They were going to have a baby. Something pure and wholesome and something he’d never once dreamed he’d have with her.

So he helped in the only way he could. Making sure she was comfortable and safe and looked after and always, always, in a good mood. Of course he hadn’t thought she’d take this long to work it out.

* * *

“He’s very attentive,” Pansy murmured from beside Hermione as they lay in the grass and watched their husbands and the half a dozen Weasleys they called friends fly around above them. Hermione snorted.

“He’s ridiculous.” And it was true. Even though he was currently involved in a very competitive game of quidditch, playing seeker against Pansy’s own husband and Hermione’s best friend Harry, he still kept glancing down at her. “He’s going to fall if he doesn’t pay attention.”

“Nahh,” Pansy sighed, winking at Harry when he followed Draco’s gaze down to where they lay, “he’d never concede to Potter that way.” Hermione hummed. “How long has he been acting like this?” Pansy added.

Hermione shrugged and pulled a few strands of grass from the ground with her fingers. “A few weeks?”

“And nothing has changed for him to be acting like that?”

“Nope.”

“Nothing?”

Hermione cracked an eye and squinted at her friend. A girl who’d years ago been so very far from that title. “Like what?”

“Oh I don’t know Granger,” she smirked and Hermione’s eyebrows furrowed at her tone, “still taking that potion with your breakfast every morning?”

Hermione’s eyebrows shot up her forehead. “I - what? No?” Her eyes flicked from Pansy’s face to her flat stomach, to Draco before flicking back to her friend, her eyes widening wih shock and surprise and amazement at the thought. “No?”

Pansy shrugged, but Hermione was already clutching her wand and waving it over her stomach in the pattern she’d long ago memorised.

“Oh fuck!” She murmured when the spell glowed green. She turned to look at her friend but it was the sight of Draco abandoning the game of quidditch completely and landing mere footsteps away from her that caught her attention.

“We’re going to have a baby,” she whispered, tears streaming down her face, when Draco crouched down and pulled her into his arms.

He laughed shakily and smirked at her, one hand resting on her hip and the other resting between them. “We’re going to have a baby,” he murmured against her lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I’d really like it if you would stop telling our son that story about us in 3rd year, I get it, I was a prat...”

Hermione smirked and crossed their bedroom, discarding her dressing gown in the process, before she slipped into the bed and cuddled into her husband, whom, even though was quite clearly annoyed with her, still lifted his arm and pulled her into him.

“It’s not my fault that it’s his favouite bedtime story,” she said, fluttering her eyelashes innocently as she peeked up at ihm. Draco snorted and put his book down before scooching down the bed and laying face to face with his wife.

“No,” he said, rolling them over till she was beneath him, “it’s bloody Potter. Again. He can’t help himself.”

Hermione laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, lifting her head up to whisper in his ear. “Do you really want to talk about Harry at a time like this?” She asked, nipping his ear lobe with her teeth and arching her back so that her nipples brushed against his bare chest.

Draco groaned.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Are you flirting with me?”

“I’m a married man Granger,” he leered at her from across his desk, not bothering to hde the fact that he was blatantly checking her out. “I would never-”

“Why not?” She teased, standing from his visitor chair, abandoning the file of papers she’d brought into his office to discuss with him. She came to a stop in front of him and perched her ass on the edge of his desk. “Your wife would never know.”

Draco blinked and visibly flinched and Hermione bit her lip at the dangerous glint that flashed in his eyes before he stood from his chair and came to stand between her legs, his hands resting firmly on her knees to spread them and that ridiculous pencil skirt that was always teasing him.

“You’re married too,” he murmured, stepping closer until Hermione was leant back on his desk, propped up on her elbows as she watched him slip his hands up her skirt, his eyes flcking to the obscene engagement and wedding rings on her left hand.

Hermione shrugged and Draco wondered just how many times she’d seduced another man. A growl ripped from his throat at the thought and he yanked her legs forward till she was lying flat on her back over his desk.

“You’re a tease Mrs.Malfoy,” he snarled, slipping her underwear to the side and sliding two fingers into her.

Hermione whimpered.


	13. repeat performance

They were going to get caught. 

Someone was going to barging into his office and find her, knelt at his feet with her lips wrapped around his cock and -

They were going to get caught.

“Granger please,” he hissed, fisting his hand in her hair and pulling her mouth from him. She simply blinked at him, her eyes wide and streaming tears, licked her lips, winked and leant forward to slide his length back down her throat, “Fuck,” he murmured, letting his hand’s fall from her hair to grip his armrests instead, his fingernails digging into the dark wood, the sight of her debauched too much for him to bare.

He could feel his balls tightening, that familiar tingle alerting him to the fact that if she didn’t stop she was going to get one hell of a mouthful. He felt her swallowing the tip of his cock just as the door to his office swung open and he couldn’t help it, he came. His fist flew to his mouth and he bit down hard on his knuckles as jet after jet of his seed slipped down her throat and she continued to bob her head along his cock and Theo was standing there watching in mild horror as his best friend ca-

“Malfoy!”

His head snapped up and Granger glared at him, “I’ve been calling your name for the past five minutes,” she growled in a way only she could, “have you listened to anything I’ve even said?”

Draco blinked at her and she threw her head back with a groan.

“Of course not, fucking unbelievable, typical man,” she murmured under her breath standing from her chair and gathering her notes in her arms. 

Draco snagged her wrist and pulled her into his lap as she passed him.

“I’m sorry darling,” he whispered in her ear, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head into her neck, “I was just remembering yesterday.”

She stilled in his arms, no longer squirming and  _ felt  _ just how much he’d been thinking about it, twitch against the silk of her pyjama shorts.

“Which part?” She asked carefully. Draco thrust his erection against her ass and smirked when she whimpered. 

“How about a repeat performance?” She murmured lowly, slipping off his lap and settling at his knees. He had a perfectly unobstructed view of her tits this time and could see her nipples, hard and pebbled against the silk of her slip top as she slipped her hand into his pyjama pants, pulled his cock out and gently suckled on the tip, coating her lips in his pre-come.

“Baby,” he moaned when she took him in her mouth inch by inch until her nose was nuzzling his groin and -

The floo flared to life, though Draco was far too distracted by Hermione to notice the sound and Theo stepped through stopping dead at the sight of his best friend’s fiance going down,  _ again _ , on said best friend.

“MERLIN, MORGAN AND NIMUE DO YOU TWO EVER STOP SHAGGING?” He yelled., throwing his arm across his face to shield his eyes.

Draco’s eyes snapped open, Hermione’s mouth clamped shut and Theo burst out laughing as Draco cried out and shoved Hermione away from him and cradled his teeth marked scar in the palms of his hands.


	14. parent trap au prologue

“So,” he muttered quietly, careful not to disturb the two newborn twin boys who were sleeping on the bed, magically shielded so that neither one of them rolled over and off, “you’re just going to leave without saying goodbye?”

Hermione froze and looked up from the chest of drawers she was rifling through and met her husband's eye in the mirror. He wasn’t smirking or smiling or scowling. He was just, staring at her, his eyes darting every few seconds to the twin’s they’d been looking forward to for months. He looked awful. His hair flat, dark bags under his eyes, his posture tense - Hermione hadn’t seen him look like that since their sixth year at Hogwarts, when he’d been struggling with his task. She shivered at the memory and nodded before she broke her eyes away from the mirror and continued to pack, items from their wardrobe and the nursery they’d set up for two, that would now only be inhabited by one, flying throughout the room and folding themselves quickly and neatly into the three suitcases she’d procured.

“And there’s nothing I can do to change your mind?”

She closed her eyes and swallowed back the tears threatening to cascade down her cheeks. Why was he doing this now? When they’d decided,  _ together _ , that things weren’t going to work out? That the best thing they could do was to separate? To live the lives they were always supposed to? She would go back to England with one of their son’s and he would stay here, in France, with the other. She turned and made her way towards her boys, ignoring his question and scooped Scorpius into her arms. He gurgled, but didn’t wake and she clutched him tightly to her chest and sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes never leaving his perfect little face as she committed it to memory.

“I love you so much darling,” she whispered, her fingers smoothing his smattering of blonde hair from his forehead before they trailed gently over his cheekbones and his nose, “I will love you for all eternity. Please,” she begged, “never doubt that for a second.” She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek before looking up to see Draco standing, Leo clutched just as tightly against his chest as Scorpius was against hers. She stood and they met each other halfway.

“I love you,” Draco said, finally dragging his eyes from their youngest to look at her, “I will always love you.”

“I know,” she sobbed before she took Leo from him and held both her sons in her arms, for what she knew would be the final time, “I love you so much,” she whimpered quietly, her tears still falling.

She stepped forward and placed Scorpius, who was still sleeping, into Draco’s arms and looked up one final time. Her free hand cupped his jaw gently and she placed a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth, stepping back and vanishing her suitcases, which had finished packing in the interim, before he could grab a hold of her.

“Goodbye Draco.”

He stared at her for a moment but didn’t speak and she nodded, silently accio’ed her bag, before turning on her heel, Leo settled in the crook of her arm and made her way towards the floo. She almost missed it when he said “goodbye Granger,” as she disappeared from his life in a flurry of green flame.

 


	15. Sexting au

The only - THE ONLY reason she agrees to go to Daphne’s hen party, with numerous girls she - well not hates but she’s not exactly fond of them either - is because Draco promised he would “make it worth her while”. That and the girl is marrying her best friend. Draco’s best friend too but Hermione has never been too fond of Theo and she’s learned not to say anything in front of Harry anymore. It is his life after all and if he wants to take up with not one but two Slytherins who is she to stop him?

Not that she has a leg to stand on considering the very Slytherin and Malfoyesque engagement ring she has on her left hand.

Still. She has to spend the night with not only Daphne, but Pansy (who’s never gotten over the fact her and Draco’s fourth year romance never worked out) and Astoria, Daphne’s little sister (who screamed bloody murder when Draco, with Narcissa’s help, found a way to break the archaic marriage contract Lucius had signed him up to when he was only five). Tracey Davis (who Hermione knows for a fact was Theo’s first girlfriend and the witch he lost his virginity to - Draco mentioned Daphne’s intentions for inviting her probably involve something about keeping your enemies close etc.) along with both Patil twins (Daphne’s colleagues at the Daily Prophet), Luna (Hermione HOPES for everyone’s sake that her and Daphne don’t have some beef she knows nothing about), Lavender (ugh) and Ginny (definitely a case of keeping your enemies close) are there too but that still doesn’t mean she wants to be.

And she didn’t particularly take note of how Draco would make it worth her while either. I mean, obviously she was going to go - she wasn’t a complete bitch- but when she’s downed her third ‘sex on the beach’ and finally escaped to the bathroom to escape the shrill shrieking of the girls who are absolutely stunned by the fact that muggle males strip for a living and dance provocatively for sex deprived woman and gets a hold of her phone she can’t help the smirk that crosses her face. Because she had to be bribed to attend tonight but Draco had zero choice in attending Theo and Harry’s joint stag.

**Draco**  
I’m sorry  
I now realise my mistake.   
Why did we give up a night of staying in on the couch for this?

**Hermione**  
Because when you were seven your mother adopted a stray.

**Draco**  
Well when you were eleven you adopted your own stray.

**Hermione**  
Fair.  
What are you doing?

**Draco**  
Weasley is currently lamenting in my ear, drunk mind you, about how unfair his life is. Apparently two of his best friends have shacked up with “snakes”

Hermione fell back into her seat at the booth Pansy had reserved for the evening (she didn’t want to think too closely on how she even knew about the existence of such establishments) and laughed, flicking her eyes in Lavenders direction to see her friend grinding as close as was allowed to the male that was supposed to be giving them a lap dance but had somehow been wrangled into a chair of his own and was being forced to endure Lavender, Pansy and Padma’s attempts instead.

**Hermione**  
Can’t say I blame him.

**Draco**  
So   
What are you doing?

**Hermione**  
Watching men strip and placing money in their underwear with my teeth.

**Draco**  
YOU’RE AT A STRIP CLUB?

Hermione snorted, alcohol making its way up her nostrils.

**Hermione**   
And you know what a strip club is because???

**Draco**  
No reason

**Hermione**  
Ah ha

**Draco**   
Which one are you at?

**Hermione**  
Some muggle one called Dream-

“Is that - oh my Merlin,” Ginny gasped, gripping Hermiones arm in her hand and forcing the brunette to drag her attention away from her phone before she could send her reply, “it is.”

“What?” She asked in confusion.

“It’s Harry and Theo and I cannot believe Draco did this-” she hissed.

“What?” She asked again, following Ginnys gaze and watching as her fiancé swaggered in looking way too smug about the fact he had sorted out something so perfect for his best mate.

She laughed when Ron stormed up behind Lavender and scared her half to death right as she was slipping a ten pound note into their strippers thong with her teeth and pulled her away. It was his awkward laugh when he caught sight of almost every member of both wedding parties staring at him that made the room erupt into chaos, multiple muggles staring at them all.

“What on earth-“  
“I can’t believe you’re at-“  
“ME! I can’t believe you two-“  
“You promised me no-“  
“Pot calling the kettle black Gine-“

**Draco**  
You look nice

Hermione looked across the club to see Draco relaxing back into his own booth, a tumbler of whiskey in his hand. He was very pointedly not looking at her or paying any heed to the ruckus their friends were making, his attention on the phone Hermione had convinced him to get so they could talk without wearing their owls out. She looked back down at hers when it vibrated again.

**Draco**  
You’d look nicer on my lap.

She rolled her eyes.

**Hermione**  
Charming. Such a pity for you that I’m all the way over here then isn’t it.

**Draco**  
I don’t know about that Granger. If you were over here I don’t think I’d be able to stop myself from sliding my hands - we both know how much you love my hands - under your dress and up your bare thighs. You’re wearing that white lace set tonight aren’t you?

Hermione shifted in her seat and cast a surreptitious glance about her. All their friends were either quietly arguing still or enjoying the show as before.

**Hermione**  
You know I am you prat considering what you did as soon as you saw me in it earlier.

**Draco**  
I’m sorry Granger. You just looked so virginal. Did you not want me to bend you over our dresser and fill you up? You seemed pretty keen for it. I think your exact words were something along the lines of “please fill me up with your come Draco. I want to walk around with you dripping out of me all night tonight.”

**Hermione**   
Bastard

**Draco**  
I bet you’re fucking dripping sweetheart. Bet those white lace panties are soaked through with me and you. If you were over here on my lap I’d check for you, then slide my come coated fingers into your mouth for you to taste.

Hermione shifted in her seat and took a long drink of her cocktail. So this was what he wanted to do? She flicked her eyes up to meet his gaze and spread her legs a little under the table. From the way Draco’s eyes narrowed, she knew he could see the thin strip of material at the apex of her thighs.

**Hermione**  
Touché. But I bet you’re so fucking hard Malfoy. I bet if I climbed into your lap I’d feel just how hard your dick was for me. You’re delusional if you think I’d let you have all the fun. In fact - I bet if I got up and gave that stripper a lap dance you’d be even harder.

**Draco**  
Granger!!

She could almost hear him gritting her surname out in warning.

**Hermione**  
I bet I could grind my cunt against him and he’d feel how wet I am. Do you think it would make him hard Draco? Feeling how wet my cunt is against that thin piece of material that protecting my modesty. Do you think I could make him come?

She sent the text with a smirk on her face but when she looked up to gloat at her fiancé he was gone.

She shrugged, stood from her chair and made her way to the bar. She squeezed in between the patrons and smiled at the bartender as she ordered another cocktail, swaying along to the music as she waited.

She didn’t notice that Astoria had crept up beside her at the bar until her phone vibrated and without thinking she opened the text message only to have the brunette scream “MOTHER OF MERLIN IS THAT DRACO’S COCK?!?” So loud that almost every head in the club turned their way.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i moved this from it being its own work to this collection.

**_“I don’t need magic, I need your arms around me at 3.29am when the dark is too much, I need you to be real when nothing else is._ ” - A.R. Asher**

* * *

Hermione clenched her jaw as she listened to Harry and Ron inform her _once again_ , how much of a mistake she was making.

She, Hermione Jean Granger, apparently ‘the brightest witch of her age’, who had saved both their miserable arses more times than she could count or even remember, was apparently making a mistake.

The only mistake she’d made was thinking that she could tell them this news and that they’d be happy for her. That they’d see how happy she was, happier than she could ever remember being in her whole life, and be happy _for her._

But, no, of course not.

Ginny squeezed her hand and Pansy rubbed her back as the three women sat on Ginny and Blaises couch and watched both men lose their tiny minds.

Of course, it didn’t matter that Harry himself was married to Pansy, the girl who had offered him up to Voldemort in an attempt to save her own skin, or even that Ginny was engaged to Blaise Zabini, another Slytherin.

Perhaps Ron thought that his relationship with Susan Bones was above reproach, but Hermione didn’t recall _her_ dousing his splinches in dittany in an attempt to keep his body whole, or _her_ screaming after him when he abandoned them during the horcrux hunt, or _her_ being held down and having a mad witch carve -

Hermione took a deep breath,swallowed her anger and stood abruptly, startling both her friends into silence.

“I have never, _never_ , not been supportive of either one of your ridiculous ideas, or whims or fancies” she hissed, shrugging her coat on and making her way towards the floo, “to say that i am disappointed by your reaction would be an understatement.”

Hermione relished in the way both Harry and Ron gulped then before she faced her two girlfriends, “Ginevra. Pansy. I’ll see you both for tea tomorrow” she said politely, nodding her head at them before casting a final glare in the direction of the boys and tossing her a handful of floo powder in the empty fireplace, “12 Grimmauld Place.”

_Fuck them_ she thought as her body span through the floo and she landed in her fiance’s living room, her living room now too she supposed.

“You’re back” he drawled, standing hesitantly from the sofa and setting his tumblr of firewhiskey down. Hermione smirked at him - he was so cute when he was nervous.

“I am” she said, stepping towards him and letting him pull her into his arms.

“I didn’t think you’d come back” he murmured quietly into her hair.

Hermione’s heart clenched and her anger spiked, once again.

Yes, **fuck Harry and fuck Ron and fuck anyone else** who wanted to say that Draco Malfoy was a mistake.

How could it have been a mistake to be-friend the only other person in their returning eighth year who knew what true nightmares were? Who couldn’t sleep without hearing screaming and watching their friends die and coming face to face, night after night with Voldemort.

How could it have been a mistake to speak to him, and study with him, and learn that some lessons come too late in life and that he was sorry, sorry for being an ignorant, snot nosed little shit and a coward - he was particularly sorry for being a coward; in not standing up to his father, or reaching out to Dumbledore or stopping his aunt from-

How could it have been a mistake to kiss him on New year’s eve, to let him tentatively brush his lips against hers, to wind her hands around his neck and fall into him like she’d never fallen before.

How could it have been a mistake to stand side-by side with him and dare anyone to confront them - the so called _golden girl_ and the death eater.

To have helped him move into the Black family manor, that no matter how much Harry protested rightfully belonged to him, belonged to Narcissa, and therefore Draco?

To have spent everynight in his arms for the past few years, holding him when the nightmares became too much and being held by him when hers did?

To have lay beneath him, clutching at him and scraping her nails down his back, down his arms, down his torso as he made love to her, made her feel invincible, whispered words of devotion across her skin and changed her very fucking being.

**How could any of that been a mistake?**

“Wanna elope?” she joked into his chest, breathing him in.

“Hermione” he began carefully, prying her from his arms and settling back down on the couch with her in his lap, “I would give up everything to be with you. The Malfoy name, the notoriety, the money,” he paused searching her eyes, “I’d give up my magic if it meant i’d spend the rest of my life with you.”

Hermione’s breath hitched and she leaned forward, capturing his lips with her own, “What about your hair?” she teased.


	17. a/b/o au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a full length fic soon because fml i have no self control

Draco watched Hermione trail the feathed of her quill against her lips, from the other side of their charms class and bit down on his fist in an attempt to stop a whimper escaping him.

She was a tease.

She was going to be the death of him.

He could see it so clearly.

They’d find him dead in his dormitory, his body stiff with rigor mortis, one hand wrapped around his even stiffer cock as he thought about bending to her whims and the euphoria of _La Petite mort_ brought him to literal death.

Not that she knew she was his fucking Alpha. Had any idea at all that she had almost every omega in the castle ready and eager to please her. She probably attributed that to the Head Girl badge pinned to her jumper.

Draco knew better.

As soon as he’d woken up on the morning of his eighteenth birthday and his presentation had manifested, he’d known. Felt the mating bond snap into place as soon as he’d walked into the shared kitchenette of the head students dormitory and found her pressed against the worktop, nightdress sliding up her bare thighs higher and higher until Draco could visibly see the curve of her ass as it peeked out from under the material. 

He barely remembered stepping up behind her, reaching up and over her to grab the box of cereal the house elves had placed too high up for her to reach, and handing it to her.

His knuckles had turned white as they’d gripped the countertop in an effort not to nudge his nose along her jaw, breath the scent of her in and sink his teeth into her scent glands. Not that the smell of her hadn’t already began to worm its way into his memory. Flowers and peaches and vanilla, with a hint of what to Draco, reminded him of Malfoy Manor’s library, flooded his senses and he’d barely stumbled back to his room in time to wrap his hand around his dick, flick his thumb over the slit of his cock and pump his length once, twice, before he was spilling himself over his sheets imagining her beneath him.

He hadn’t even noticed he’d claimed her as his Alpha until he saw her again later that morning in Potions. Potter had leant over to whisper something in her ear, presumably to ask for help and a growl had left him when she’d smiled so prettily - she had never smiled at _him_ like that - and he’d had to dig his nails into his leg, and bite his tongue until the taste of blood flooded his mouth, to stop himself from storming over there and removing every trace of Potter from her skin until **he** was the one she smelt of. 

Then everyone would know - that she was his and he was hers.

As it was, he could barely get her attention. Sure as head boy they had their share of conversations but Draco had never been able to even begin to broach the topic of taking her on a date or courting her or _anything._

He was a Malfoy. 

He wouldn’t beg.

So he watched her and acted cordially and quietly begged Merlin and Morgana for her to give him a chance as something more than friends.

It wasn’t until his father announced, loudly, during their graduation celebration that he was to begin courting Astoria Greengrass that he saw a change in her.

Draco had put up with every omega in the castle panting after her for almost a year when they had no right to. But as _soon_ as she’d heard that _he_ was going to be wed to someone else-

Draco had nodded, dazed at his father’s words, his stomach roiling at the thought of being with anyone but _her_. 

It was when he’d flicked his eyes over the man’s shoulder though and saw the way Hermione’s eyes had almost gone pitch black that he knew he was fucked.

 

 


End file.
